Fallings
by Meeply
Summary: Mason, takes a wrong step, and suddeny his life is changed forever. With so much to live for, he is dragged into a world he never knew existed. He must now deal with what he now is. Meating new people, he must keep learn how to live his new life, and keep himself under control.
1. Chapter 1

1. Mistake

It was a pretty good day today. The wind was gently blowing. Leaves were everywhere; falling from the countless trees around me. The various colors, ranging from reds to browns dancing harmoniously with each other in the wind was very soothing. It wasn't too cold, good for October.

School was getting on my nerves. I had to keep reminding myself that I only had half a year left. Thank goodness. Half a year and I would be out of there, and free, then college. My supposed "friends" have been getting on my nerves lately. School is hectic, demanding more from me every single day. I feel a sort of joy and comfort in coming outside. It helps me get away from the turmoil's of life, and think about anything and everything; to clear my mind, my life, me as a person, my troubles.

Don't get me wrong, I live a pretty fine life. I wouldn't call myself better than anyone else, nor in need. I guess I'm just the regular "privileged" child. You know, living comfortably; having a stable family, family with a stable income, friends and family who are there for me, despite me being attracted to people of the same gender. Yeah. I guess I could have been born in a third world country, with little resources, barely getting by. I really should be thankful for everything, and everyone I have.

That's as far as I got. My train of though was derailed. I was walking along the top of the hill side, not far from my house. One medium sized branch covered by leaves was all it took. My left foot took that wrong step, and it was all downhill from there, literally. The large branch rolled off, and so did I. My back hitting the ground with a thud, I fell to the side. Rolling, and rolling. I endured the pain. Branch stubs, and rocks here and there were the ones that did most of the hurting, jabbing at my ribs, head, and legs, as I rolled uncontrollably. I remember thinking "Why didn't anyone ever put up a fence to prevent from falling?" Pretty stupid of me, the damage was done. I just waited for the rolling to stop. In agonizing pain, the last thing I remember seeing was a tree trunk getting closer to my face, or me getting closer to it. That was all.

Eyes barely open, head facing up, I could see the countless leaves falling down towards earth, being let go by the monstrous trees from the heavens. I'm sure if my face wasn't in an unimaginable pain, and I could feel my body, I would have enjoyed the moment. Then, someone got into my line of sight, obstructing from the pretty leaves, a face, so angelic, so pure, and so beautiful. I didn't need to open my eyes all the way, nor did I have the strength to, to know that it was a female. Her blonde hair was coming down from the top of her head, resting beautifully on the side of her face, looking down at me.

Then, someone else looked down at me, a male. His face was just as pure, and angelic as the girl's. He had short brown hair. He was very handsome. He would surely make my heart skip a beat, if my heart still functioned properly. Both of these being were very odd. They both looked down at me with worried eyes, then at each other, and then back to me. Their eyes! No, they were not a hazel, a brown, grey, blue, or green. They were gold. A color that surely made them look stunning. I was amazed, yet a bit scared.

Had they gotten any help? Were they my help? They were just standing above me, not helping me up, not doing a single thing. I hope they weren't waiting for me to give them permission or anything. They just looked down at me, with worried, puzzled expressions on their face. Maybe they were looking at the damage the fall had done. I could only imagine what my face looked like. It was probably bloody, torn up; nose bent, lip busted, or maybe an ear was detached. It didn't matter my entire face hurt, not giving a specific area any attention. I was sort of mad. It made me mad that they were doing nothing. What were they thinking? I wanted to desperately know. I wanted to get my message across; I wanted them to help me! Both of them still standing there; I analyzed their facial expressions. "Help me!" I wanted to shout, but I just couldn't. I finally mustered up enough strength to let out a tiny bit whisper.

"Help… please" I said, faintly.

How pathetic! They probably didn't even here me. The sound of a leaf hitting the ground was probably louder.

"Please… do anything" I let out.

What I really wanted to say was "Go! Get help! Are you stupid? What is the matter with you?" I was screaming it inside, but couldn't get it out.

They nodded. Looking down at me, they gave a soft nod of their heads. Still looking down at me, the guy took the girl's arm and led her somewhere. I panicked. They were leaving! I desperately wanted to know what the hell was going on. I heard a few whispers, and "fine".

The woman was the one who came back. She looked down at me. No amount of words could possibly convey how frustrated I was. I was sure it was it for me, and it was. In pain, hurt, I got tired. I was done for. Black.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Hurt

I woke up in a pain, a horrifying pain. I could feel leaves and dirt under me. I was probably still in the woods. I'm guessing they never sent for help. I still couldn't move. I didn't open my eyes. I woke up, conscious, yes, but with closed eyes. I balled my hands up in a fist. It was horrible. It was hot. It felt like I was being burned alive. Maybe I was. Maybe it was the only way. I would rather be dead than enduring this pain. Screw the pain I had on my face before. This was worse, and all around my entire body.

There was not a single inch of my body which was not in a blazing pain; my insides too. It reminded me of when I would drink something that is very hot, and I could feel the heat in my neck, and then in my stomach for a while, then it would be gone. That's how you know it was hot. It kind of felt like that, but painful, and it wouldn't go away. My toes, my heels, my legs, back, chest, neck, insides, eyes, cheeks, ears, tongue, gums. I was trying to concentrate on a part of my body that was not in an unbearable fire. I found none.

I can't tell how long it was, but it was extremely long. I even prayed to a deity I didn't believe in to let the pain stop. It could have been days, weeks, heck; it could have even been an hour for all I know. All I know is that it was extremely horrifying, and it was long. I'm sure; nothing in the world would be able to top it. death sounded very good right about now.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Awakening

The pain was gone. I still kept my eyes shut. I moved my arms, felling the leaves and soil underneath me. I felt good, refreshed. I could hear the rustling of the leaves, the air, and the birds. It was weird. I concentrated on the birds. I could hear one chirp, and move from branch to branch. When I opened my eyes, it was mesmerizing. I was in shock, stunned at what I saw. I saw everything in clarity. I focused, and saw the veins on the leaf falling about 15 feet away from me. I saw a small colony of ant moving up a tree to their hole.

I touched my face. It was not what I expected. It was hard. So were my hands. They were tough. I looked them. They were a tad bit lighter. I then noticed that I was somehow moved. I was not at the foot of the tree that I hit.

I stood up. No. That was an understatement. I sort of leaped up. With one easy thrust of my body, I was up, and standing erect, looking at my surrounding at the same time. I could have easily counted how many leaves feel on the ground in the millisecond it took me to stand.

"He's up." I heard. It came from behind me. It was a male's voice.

As soon as I heard it, I quickly turned my entire body towards the direction it came from, knowing instantly. I saw him. He stood, leaning back towards a tree. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. His body followed his golden eyes, and positioned himself to face me. The female was sitting on a tree branch high up. I could hear her breathe. I heard her slide of the branch, and plummet down towards the ground. I watched her swoop down. I instantly focused on the spot where she would land, even before she landed.

Their pale faces looked at me. I looked back, examining theirs. It had barely been three seconds since I had gotten up from where I was laying, and I had noticed the smallest details, from the falling of leaves, to the intricate stitching on the male's leather jacket.

"Who are you?" I asked, uneasy, a bit shocked at how far the girl was able to jump, with ease.

"My name is Adam, and this is Emma." said the male, pointing to his companion, whom I assumed was his girlfriend or something.

"My name is Mason." I uttered. I instantly remembered being in pain, and lying on the ground dying, while they both looked at me from above. I felt fine, but I certainly wasn't then. "Why didn't you help me?" I shouted, amazed at how amazingly loud it was.

"We did." said Adam, clearly startled.

"No you didn't! You two just stood there and looked…" I was interrupted. I was angry now. More than angry, furious, much more than I had ever been in my life.

"We did help you! You asked us to, so we did!" butted in Emma.

I huffed and growled, and focused on the girl, angry and confused. I didn't realize I growled. They both sort of took a step back. The girl hunched over a little bit, as if ready to run, or come at me.

"Listen, we did help, but you just have to let us explain." said Adam, as he rose his right arm, motioning to Emma.

What came next was not good. There was a burning in my throat that was small when I first got up, and now it was growing greater. I gust of wind carried a scent. I caught it. I knew exactly from where it trailed. This scent was soothing, and intoxicating. I wanted it. I needed it. I somehow knew that my throat needed it. I would give anything to have it. With a quick jerk of my legs, I was off in the direction of the scent. I wasn't in control anymore. I quickly sprinted, running faster than ever before, running faster than anyone I have ever seen; running faster than I knew was possible, running too fast. It was impossible, and I was the one doing it. I easily ran a few meters in a matter of half a second.

"Emma!" I heard coming from behind. It was Adam. He sounded distressed. I couldn't care less. I wanted that scent. Then, I stopped running as fast. I wanted it bad, to calm my throat. I tried harder. I got so tired. Fatigued, I stopped running, falling to my knees. My entire body felt like I just ran a couple miles. I felt like I wanted to rest, sleep, and do nothing. Just as quick as I ran off, Adam and Emma were right by my side.

"You need to control your thirst." said Adam.

I felt fine again. The fatigue had felt, and I stood up. I clenched my throat. It was painful, but I was grateful it was only in my throat, and not my entire body like it was before. I clenched my eyes.

"It's going to be fine." whispered Emma into my ear. "Listen for a deer, and then go for it."

"What?" I gasped.

"If it's not a deer, it'll be a human." Adam explained.

I knew what they were talking about. Somehow, I knew that I wanted human blood, like instinct. Still clenching my throat, and shutting my eyes, I heard the small, light footsteps of an animal. It probably wasn't that big, but I just needed something. I locked on, and took off. This time, I didn't feel tired after running. I just keep zipping through the trees, and leaves. I sprinted, and bounced flawlessly off the ground. I could hear Emma and Adam following me. They had trouble. They grunted as tried hard to keep up.

As I ran, I could now see the deer in sight. It saw me as well. It tried to run, but it didn't stand a chance. Just as quick as it saw me, I had it in my hands. I had to go for it. The thirst in my throat demanded it.

When I was done, I was horrified. I had now realized that they did in fact do something to me. These "abilities" were new to me, and so was this so called "thirst".

"What did you do to me?" I snarled as Emma and Adam waited for me.

"What we had to do. You wanted us to do it. You said to do anything." explained Adam.

"Fine, but exactly what did you do?" I asked.

"We turned you." said Emma.

"Into what?" I asked curiously, feeling my hard, cold fingers.

"A vampire." said Adam, lowering his head.

My head quickly shot up at the word.

"A what?" I demanded to know.

"A Vampire." Emma spoke.

"You mean, like a blood sucker, the ones you see on TV?" I gasped at the thought.

"Not exactly. Those are fake. We're real, but we don't sleep in coffins, and can't be killed by wooden steaks to the heart." explained Adam.

I stood still, listening to the sounds of the woods. Trying to think about what has happened to me. All I knew so far was that I could do things neither I, nor any human being could do before, and I had a thirst for blood.

"Listen, it's all a lot to explain, but we will explain it all. It's all going to be OK." said Emma.

It finally hit me. Reality.

"How long have I been out?" I asked frantically.

"Four days." responded Adam.

"I have to go see my family." I said, trying to figure out in which direction to go.

"No!" Adam said, grabbing my arm, holding me back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"As far as they know, you're dead. You can't go back. You're no longer human. You won't be able to control yourself. If you go, they will all die! You will die, and so will we." said Emma.

I couldn't believe that I had been turned into something, unnatural; something I taught didn't exist, only in movies.

"Come with us. We have a place. It's not very far from here. We'll explain everything." Adam said.

I had some questions, I wanted them answered, and I guess going with them would be the only way. They both nodded towards each other. Emma took off, running ridiculously fast.

"Come." gestured Adam.

He took off at the speed of light as well. I immediately followed, fearing I would lose them. I noticed I passed Adam, and caught up with Emma with ease. Running at her heals; I carefully slowed down a little, to stay behind her. I could hear Adam grunting, exerting force to catch up to us. I noticed how they both ran. They looked straight forward, not looking at the branches they dodged, or the fallen trees they leap across. I somehow did the same. It was like second nature.


End file.
